The Marauders
by Blacksnow132014
Summary: AU. Hermione Granger was born in 1959. She finds out that she's a witch and is going to one of the best wizarding school in the world. Join her as she makes new friends, enemies, and goes on adventures as a Marauder while worrying about her school work. Join her when she has to take the biggest adventure of her life: winning the Wizard War. Sirius/Hermione James/Lily Remus/Tonks
1. Year One Part One

**A/N: First HP story ever. Just imagine Ben Barnes as Sirius, Aaron Johnson as James, Andrew Garfield as Remus, Karen Gillan as Lily, and of course Emma Watson as Hermione. Enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter series, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

_September 1st, 1971_

Hermione Granger looked through compartment after compartment, but they all seemed to be filled. That is, until she came unto one that only had two boys sitting in there; the light brown-haired one seemed to be trying to ignore the other boy, who had bonde hair. The boy with blonde hair was trying to start up a conversation, but the other boy just kept his nose in his book.

Hermione pulled the door open and stuck her head in. "Excuse me, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

The boy who was reading looked up at her, nodded, and returned to his book.

She grinned and took a seat beside him, ignoring the other one. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Remus Lupin" The boy mumbled shyly taking her outstretched hand.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew!" The blonde one squeaked.

"Good to know" She said awkwardly, she bent her head doown to get a look of the title of the book that Remus was reading.

"_Hogwarts: A History?! _I've read that book since I had first gotten it. It's rather interesting, isn't it?" Hermione said excitedly.

The two soon gotten into a deep conversation about the book, both enjoying the company of each other now that they had some common interests.

The compartment door opened and in walked a girl and a boy; the girl had bright, almost flaming, red hair that went on down to her back, her striking green eyes must have usually been kind, but for now they were hard, and her face was set into a stony expression. The boy trailed after her, his greasy hair framing his face, covering his eyes slightly, his sallow skin making him look a bit peaky; as he sat down next to the girl, his hair jumped out of his face, showing black eyes, a rather large hooked nose, and very thin lips.

The boy Peter squeaked something about going to the loo, nobody paid any attention.

Hermione smiled at the new inhabitants, her buck teeth (that she _oh so_ hated) showing. "Hermione Granger."

The red-head's stony face broke into a kind smile. She shook Hermione's hand brightly. "I'm Lily Evans, and this is my friend Severus."

Hermione kindly shook the other boy's hand, but this lasted a shorter amount of time than when she shook Lily's.

Remus, telling that she felt uncomfortable around the boy, decided to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Remus Lupin." He shook Lily's hand and then Severus'.

"Nice to meet you!" She said brightly.

"So," Hermione started.

"Which House would you pick, if you could choose I mean. I'm a bit more for Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw sounds lovely as well."

Lily's face became stony once more at the question, but relaxed slightly at Hermione's answer.

"I'll probably get thrown into Hufflepuff" murmured Remus.

"There's nothing wrong with Hufflepuff, Remus." Lily reassured.

"Which would you rather be in, if you could choose, Lily?"

"She'll probably be in Slytherin, I can see it." Severus muttered.

"I'd be fine in any of the Houses, thank you very much." Lily looked teasingly at her friend.

* * *

Hermione waved a goodbye to her new friend before following Remus, deciding to stick with him. She walked beside him, chatting about what classes they would have.

When they got to the boats, they saw one of the only ones that were left seated two boys. Both seemed to have dark hair, but one had glasses and messy hair while the other had hair that almost reached his chin.

"Um, can we sit here?" Remus asked.

The bespecled boy gave them a lopsided, arrogant grin and nodded.

The four of them sat in silence as the boats moved, edging closer to the large castle that was known as Hogwarts.

"I'm James by the way, James Potter." He pushed his glasses up his nose and stuck out his hand.

The two shook his hand nicely.

"Hermione Granger."

"Remus Lupin."

James gestured over to the other boy, "This is Sirius, my best-mate!" He threw an arm around the boy's shoulder as he shook their hands as well.

Sirius looked from James to his arm that remained around his shoulders. "Get off!" He shrugged the arm off, only to get full on hugged by James.

Hermione chuckled at the scene, her cheeks flushing when Sirius looked over at her.

"So, um- w-what House do you two hope to be in?" Remus stuttered.

"_Hope_?! I _am_ going to be in Gryffindor, like my dad!" James snorted proudly.

"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw is fine with me."

Sirius just shrugged, "As long as its not _Slytherin_. But all I know is, I am _definately_ not Hufflepuff material."

James burst out laughing at the idea of Sirius in Hufflepuff; he laughed so hard that their boat almost toppled over.

* * *

All of the First years were now grouped together in the Great Hall, waiting to be Sorted. The hall was filled with chattering, only quieting down when the Sorting Hat called out a House name.

"Black, Sirius." McGonagall called.

Suddenly, the whole of Great Hall went silent. All of the students knew of the Black family, including one Bellatrix Black (who terrified nearly the whole school), who was now staring as she watched her cousin approach the stool.

Sirius sat down and the Hat was placed on his head, barely covering his eyes.

It only took _one minute_.

_"Gryffindor!"_

The Great Hall was still silent, the whole student body stared (a glare from Bellatrix) as the boy jumped off the stool with a smug smile on his lips.

Sirius walked off proudly to the Gryffindor table and sat down in one of the empty spots that were left for the First years.

It was around 10 minutes later before _Evans, Lily_ was called out.

She sat gingerly on the stool and kindly let the Sorting Hat cover her eyes.

It took around 5 minutes before the Hat declared her as a;

_"Gryffindor!"_

Lily smiled widely and hopped off the stool, smiled at her friends while passing by, and took a seat at the Gryffindor table, her back turned on Sirius.

It was not long before her name was called.

"Granger, Hermione."

The eleven-year-old took a deep breath beforewalking slowly up the steps. She climbed on the stool and waited for the Hat. Before the Hat could obscure her vision, Hermione saw Remus and Lily giving her encouraging smiles and Sirius watching her.

_Aahh. _(Hermione jumped slightly.) _Here's a difficult one, oh yes. You're as loyal and hard-working as a Hufflepuff. Clever and cunning as a Slytherin. You've certainly have the wit and wisdom of a Ravenclaw. But your personality shows strong in Gryffindor. _

_The question is; where to put you?_

_Hmmm..._

_AH! _(She jumped again) _I know now. _

_Yes._

_Yes, this seems to be the far better choice._

_..._

"Gryffindor!"

There were cheers and clapping from the Gryffindors as Hermione smiled and went to join her new House. She took the seat that Lily saved for her and hugged her.

"Yours took longer than mine did. Around 12 minutes it took!" Lily exclaimed.

Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see Sirius kneeling infront of her.

Lily looked at the young boy with disdain, "What do _you_ want?"

He rolled his eyes at the red-head and held out his hand to her bushy-haired friend.

"I just wanted to say, welcome."

Hermione's cheeks tinged red as she shook his hand; the tinge turned into a full on flush when Sirius winked at her before going back to his seat.

"I wouldn't hang around with them if I were you." Lily warned.

"Why?"

"That Potter git and Black insulted Severus while on the train."

"They don't seem _that_ bad."

Lily sighed, "Can't say I didn't warn you."

Their attention turned back to the Sorting as _Lupin, Remus_ was called.

His Sorting took 2 minutes.

_"Gryffindor!"_

Hermione, Lily, and Sirius were probably the only ones that cheered the loudest. Remus dazedly sat next to Hermione (she saved a seat for him, just in case) and accepted the quick pat on the back from Sirius.

"I thought for sure that I would be Hufflepuff." He murmured.

"Well you were wrong!" Lily said brightly, hugging the shy boy.

Remus' face flushed for the first time that night and Hermione kept giggling at his face.

This went on for the next 10 Sortings until Remus told her to "shut it".

She just grinned and said "_maybe_."

"Pettigrew, Peter."

Hermione watched curiously, wondering what the small plump of a boy would get Sorted to.

It took _maybe_ a minute.

_"Slytherin!"_

To be honest, Hermione was kind of surprised. He didn't seem like a Slytherin, more like a Hufflepuff. He _did_ quite resemble a fat rat though, maybe that had something to do with it.

"Potter, James."

Hermione didn't have to wait long for James' Sorting.

The Sorting Hat had barely touched the boy's head when it called out;

_"Gryffindor!"_

Sirius cheered the loudest while Lily let out a whine and let her head drop onto the table.

Hermione giggled and moved the girl's long red hair away from the other students surrounding them.

James plopped down on the seat next to Sirius, who had saved him the seat in the first place, and smiled down the row at the other 3. Lily completely ignored him.

The last person to be Sorted was;

"Snape, Severus."

_"More like Snivellus." _James muttered and Sirius laughed.

Just like with James, the Sorting Hat had barely touched the boy's greasy hair before it called out;

_"Slytherin!"_

_"It fits." _Sirius whispered.

Lily looked slightly dissappointed but she soon cheered up when the Feast began.

* * *

All the First years followed the Prefect up to their common room. It seemed like all of them did not seem to know that the stairs moved (except for Remus and Hermione of course).

The Prefect made a stop infront of a large painting of a fat women in her dress robes. The Prefect turned to the First years to explain.

"This is the Fat Lady, all you need to do is to tell her the password and she'll let you in. But, be sure to pay attention, because she will change the passwords every now and then."

"Now, the password is: _Beestinger Wazzy_"

The Fat Lady's portrait flew open like a door and everyone climbed in through the hole in the wall.

The Gryffindor Commen Room proudly showed their colors. The whole room was almost filled with returning students chatting away about their summer.

The two Prefects split up; the boys with the Boy Prefect, and the girls with the Girl Prefect.

The Girl Prefect lead all the girls to the opposite end of the room, where it was opposite to the directions the boys were headed to.

"This is the Girls Dormitory, if you head up these stairs and take a left, you will see a set of doors. You will find your names, along with your dormmates, posted on the door. Your trunks are already in your dorms. The lavatories are on the opposite wall to your dorms, your names will be posted on there as well. I'll just leave you to it then,"

"Oh and, for future reference; boys are not allowed up here. It is impossible for them to anyway, if they try to climb the stairs, it'll turn into a slide. Goodnight girls."

The girls followed the instructions and soon found themselves searching for which dorm is who's.

* * *

"Hermione! You're my roommate!" Lily exclaimed, dragging her friend in by the wrist.

The two girls went to their trunks and started to unpack when there was a knock on the door. They looked up to see another First year.

This girl had a round, almost chubby face; short black hair curled in at her chin, and her wide blue eyes held a hint of innocence.

"H-hullo."

"Hello, I'm Lily and this is Hermione!"

"M-my name is Alice, Alice Fortescue."

"Nice to meet you Alice." Hermione said softly, shaking the girl's hand.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's Part one of the first chapter. Hoped you liked it. Favorite, follow, review, do whatever you want. :)**


	2. Year One Part Two

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been awhile, my science teacher gave us a stupidly Loooong project that counts for a lot on our grade. Ugh. But, anyway I am here now and I will present to you. 1st year, Part 2. Sorry it's short though. :)**

_October 31st, 1971_

The first two months was a blast for Hermione. Lily, Alice and the boys had thrown her one of _the best_ birthday parties that she had ever had; complete with bottles of butterbeer that Jaes and Sirius snuck in, Remus dancing like an idiot (as a result of too much butterbeer), Lily tolerating James for the night, Alice blushing when Sirius teased her about Frank; and many pictures that were taken of the birthday girl and the others (with both a muggle and wizard camera). She smiled, remembering that it was all Sirius' idea. She owed him.

Hermione made her way down to the dungeons where the Potions class was. Potion was one of the few classes where Herione was not at the top of the class; that was Lily. In all of her other classes, Hermione was either at the top of the class, or was tied with Remus. She didn't mind though, her parents had taught her that you can't be the best at everything.

She turned the corner and quickly caught up with Lily, who was chatting with her friend Severus. Hermione listened to the conversation for a bit before walking into class. She took her seat next to Alice and the two girls chatted about the Transfiguration homework before Professor Slughorn waddled into the room.

"Ah. Hello children."

"Hello Professor"

"Today, we will be brewing the _Antidote for Common Poisons_. You will be in partners- and _no_ you cannot _pick_ your partners Mr. Black and Mr. Potter." The dejected boys sighed and put their hands down.

The Professor began to list of the partners;

Lily was with Alice.

Remus was with the Slytherin girl who had always kept quiet.

James was with Severus (_"No way! You can't make me!" "Mr. Potter, either deal with it or I give you detention."_)

And Sirius was with Hermione.

"So, which cauldron do you want to use?"

"Umm," Hermione played with her fingers, a tiny blush covering her cheeks. She doesn't get paired with boys often, sure she's worked with Remus and Jaes a few times, but never really with Sirius. They're friends but they don't hang out very often. He's usually with James and/or Remus and she was usually with Lily and/or Alice and Remus.

"Yours I guess." He grinned politely and set his cauldron down on the table.

By the end of class, they had just managed to get the potion done (they were distracted 10 minutes in by Alice's cauldron blowing up, causing Lily and her to start all over again. And yet they were still managed to be the first ones done.)

Hermione grabbed her bag and was just about to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her attention to the person and saw it was James.

"I need to talk to you." He dragged Hermione around the corner and pulled her behind a statue of a witch holding a goblet that had a frog in it.

"What do you want?" Despite being sort of close friends, Hermione still got nervous around James Potter; he was known for pulling pranks and a good number of them were either on her or the Slytherins (though he did light pranks on her).

"It's about Sirius."

"Oh. Okay?"

"You know how today is his birthday, right?"

"Really? No, I didn't know. His birthday is on Halloween?" That means that Sirius is 12 today; now Hermione insn't the oldest of the Gryffindor First Years.

"Yeah, Remus and I are planning a surprise party; and we could use some help."

"Sure, I owe him for my party anyway."

James let out a big smile and was about to hug her out of excitement when someone cleared their throat.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here?" Came Sirius' voice.

They looked up and was greeted by the tall frame of the birthday boy. He stood above them, a smirk gracing his lips as he looked between the two with raised eyebrows.

"I didn't know you liked 'Mione in _this way_, James. Who knew that you were the kind to drag a girl off for a snogging session? I know I didn't." He said suggestively.

James spluttered and stood up; "NO! No, we were just talking. She was giving me some advice. She-"

Sirius was hunched over with tears in his gray eyes, his barking laughter echoing in the abandoned corridor.

Hermione stared at the two boys, James was red in the face as he glared at his best mate, who was now trying to calm himself, wiping away the tears.

"I'm just joking mate!" His smile changed into a smirk, "Besides, we wouldn't want to dissapoint Evans; now would we?"

Sirius ran down the corridor, James right behind him.

The Halloween feast was now over, and Hermione was chatting with Lily when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Is the Commen Room ready?" James asked.

"Ready for what?" Lily said suspiciously.

"A surprise party for Sirius. It's his birthday today." Remus explained.

"Oh"

"So anyway, is it ready or not?" James was impatient, Sirius had been asking him what was wrong all day and, to be frank, James Potter was not good at keeping secrets.

"Yes"

"Good. Now, let's go! We have to get there before him." He tugged Hermione up the stairs, Remus and Lily following.

"'_Starry Goblins'_" Lily wheezed out, even with her long legs, she didn't run much.

The four swiftly entered the Commen Room, breathing heavily.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you!" Sirius came in right behind them, his cheeks slightly red from chasing after them.

"Surprise!" Hermione squeaked, she quickly muttered a spell and waved her wand, making all of the party decorations known.

The room was filled with balloons and banners and food and a cooler filled with bottles of butterbeer.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" James and Remus hollered.

Sirius stared at them for a moment before letting out a smile.

"Thanks but, you guys seriously did not have to do this. I don't really celebrate my birthday."

"Well, you do now!" James smiled widely and tugged his best friend over to the cooler of butterbeer.

Almost an hour later, it was time for gifts.

James and Remus had banded together and bought Sirius a pocketwatch and an alarm clock as a joke (Sirius had been late to Transfiguration for the past week due to sleeping in).

Hermione had given money to a third year so they could go into Hogsmeade to get the present for Sirius.

When he opened it, he found a chain with a black dog charm that was charmed to bark whenever Sirius would smile or laugh.

"Thanks, Hermione." He smiled and pulled the chain around his neck. The charm immediately barked.

"You're welcome" She grinned and took a sip of her butterbeer before going over to where Lily and Alice were.

Sirius stared after her for a moment before catching James, who had thrown himself at him.

**A/N: Well, that's it. I know it's pretty bad, but I'm trying to make it better. Oh and, I forgot to mention, for their First and Second years, imagine a young Asa Butterfield playing Sirius (like how he looked in Hugo) and a young Thomas Sangster (Nanny McPhee) as Remus. Hope you liked it and please review. :)**

**10/14/15: Okay... so I just learned that someone apparently updated Sirius' bio on the HP wiki, and now his birthday is November 3rd, so... if you could just kindly imagine that instead of Halloween, that it was November 3rd. I really don't have the time to fix it. :)**


	3. Year One Part Three

**A/N: Okay so, I was gonna post this yesterday but apparently I didn't have one of the pages that I wrote this chapter on so... yeah. Anyway! Thanks for your reviews, I really appreciate them and I'm so glad that you like the story. Well, you're probably tired of my rambling so, enjoy. :)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these amazing characters (a girl can hope :() they belong to the awesome J.K. Rowling. If I **__**did**__** own these characters well... the possibilities are endless. ;)**_

* * *

_Year One Part Three_

* * *

Christmas Hols was fun, Lily had stayed over the last week because of her sister, and Alice had visited on the last two days.

Now Hermione was trying to find the compartment the boys were in, so she could catch up with them.

She had just past a compartment when the door was flung open and James pulled her in.

"What is with you and yanking me everywhere?" She waved at the other two before sitting down next to Remus.

"Don't know really, I just think it's fun" He plopped down next to his mate, laying his head playfully on Sirius' shoulder.

Hermione rolled her eyes; "So, how was Christmas Hols for you three?"

"Good, thanks for the book by the way."

"It was awesome! Dad got me a new broom for when I make the team next year. And, Sirius and I pranked my cousin who was visiting, it took her _2 days _to get the chicken feathers and goop out of her ears!" James smiled proudly, not even pouting when Sirius pushed his head off his shoulder.

"You don't even know if you'll make the team yet. And- what?" Her eyebrows hid behind her fringe as they raised.

"It's better not to ask." Remus mumbled from behind his book.

"_Trust me_ Hermione, I'll make the team."

"So, Sirius... how was your Christmas?"

"It was okay, mum yelled at me when I told her I was going out to a muggle restaurant. And then, if you haven't already guessed, I stayed with James. Oh and uh, thanks for the gloves." He gestured to his hands which were now in fingerless gloves.

"I thought you would like them."

"So, we got you a present!" James interrupted, making Remus groan.

"It was _supposed_ to be a surprise, James!"

"What are you calling me out for?! You know how hard it is for me to keep a secret, and yet you still told me."

Remus sighed, "Point taken"

"Thank you very much."

"It's okay guys. No need to get your wands in a knot." Hermione chuckled.

Remus turned a bright red before going back to his book.

"So... what did you get me?"

The two boys looked at the oldest boy pointedly. Sirius sighed.

"Do I have to? I swear, that thing hates my guts!"

"Just do it Sirius."

He sighed again before reaching up and taking a cage from the rack above his head. He set it down on the floor before grinning (the charm barked) at Hermione.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione."

She opened the cage and peered inside. She smiled widely and gently pulled the sleeping orange kitten out of the cage. She held him close to her chest, softly rubbing him.

"He's so cute, where'd you get him?"

"I talked dad into letting us go to Diagon Alley, so we could get you a present. Remus picked him out."

"Oh, thank you! What's his name?" She hugged each off the boys, waking the little fur ball up.

"That would be up to you." Sirius briefly scowled as the kitten hissed at him.

"Hmm..." Her eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully before she smiled softly at the kitten. "Crookshanks."

The kitten mewed at that before snuggling itself in her lap.

"So, who's idea was it?" She smirked.

"Well, it was my idea to get the cat; but we also kind of forgot to a present so..." James cut himself off.

"I knew it." She teased.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LILY!" Hermione exclaimed, she moved some food away and set the bag on the table. She managed to slip in between Alice and Lily and drummed her fingers on the table.

"Well," she said eagerly; "Open it!"

"Can I finish my bacon first?"

"Ugh, fine. But hurry up!"

Lily shoved the rest of the piece in her mouth before opening the bag.

"Thanks" Her voice was muffled from the bacon but she still managed a smile when she pulled out the charm bracelet and nail polish set.

"Welcome!" Hermione took a bite of her own bacon and started chatting with Alice about Herbology.

"Evans!"

Lily groaned and her head dropped in her arms. "What do you want, Potter?"

James came up to them, a large smile on his face. "I heard it was your birthday!"

"Yeah, so?" She snapped.

"So, this." He smirked and placed a large box on the table. He tapped it with his wand.

The box burst open and confetti went everywhere and little plush animals came skipping out, singing _'Happy Birthday Lily'_ and were trying to hug her.

"Potter! I'll get you for this." She warned, her face was red like her hair as the students around her laughed. She stood and stomped away, Alice going after her.

"Nice, James. Real nice." Hermione mumbled, putting the bracelet and nail polish back in the bag.

"I thought she would like it."

"Lily doesn't like having too much attention on herself, James." Hermione stood up, the bag on her arm. She walked out of the Great Hall, hoping to catch up to Lily.

* * *

"Look at you; playing with those cards, wasting every minute you could use to study." Hermione teased James.

The exams were only a week away, and Hermione was surprised at how fast her first year at Hogwarts is going by.

"Who needs to study when you already know everything?" James said confidently.

Remus rolled his eyes and went back to his notes, quill in his mouth.

James sighed and put his cards down, looking into his friend's brown eyes.

"Okay, fine. Ask me _any_ question."

"Give me the three key ingredients for the _Forgetfulness Potion_."

A smirk lit up on his face;

"Lethe River Water, Mistletoe Berries, and Valerian Sprigs."

Remus raised an eyebrow as he stared at James, his expression was similar to Hermione's.

"Okay- You're good."

James smiled and went back to his cards with Sirius while Hermione and Remus went back to studying.

The mutual silence between the group was broken when Alice hopped her way into the Great Hall, Frank behind so as to steady her.

"'Mione help me!"

"Leg-locker curse, probably the _Slytherins_ doing." James said darkly.

"Come on! Let's get you to the Hospital Wing." Hermione and the boys helped Alice out of the Hall.

When they neared the doors of the Hospital Wing, Hermione noticed James and Sirius trying to edge themselves away from the group.

"You can have your revenge later, right now we need to get help" She said sternly.

* * *

The boys ended up getting detention for hexing the Slytherins who had cursed Alice (also for using the bat-bogie hex on Snape) and Hermione had gotten admonished for not stopping them (she was at the scene when the boys were having their revenge).

Now she wasn't talking to them at the moment because she was too busy holding Lily back from killing them.

"Come on Evans! He's Slytherin, he deserved it!" James insisted.

"I don't care! He didn't hex Alice... You had no reason to-"

"Lily, calm down."

When the girl's breathing had slowed down, Hermione let go of her.

Lily stomped her way to the girls staircase-

"But, Evans-"

Lily aimed her wand over her shoulder and James was flung back onto Sirius.

* * *

Hermione watched the countryside fly by as she stared out her window. She passed her exams with flying colours, and now she was on her way home for the summer.

To be honest, Hermione was surprised to be on the train now. The school year had ended far too quickly for Hermione's taste.

"Hey 'Mione?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering if I could stay at your house this summer? I don't want to deal with Tuney."

"Tuney?" James raised himself up from his previous position: his head on Sirius' lap.

"Petunia, Lily's sister." Hermione answered.

"So, can I?"

"What about Severus? Why can't you stay with him?"

Lily glanced at the three boys before answering.

"I don't know."

"Oh, okay. Of course you can stay. Just ask your parents first."

"Already did, I called them before I boarded the train. They said yes."

"Oh, well... okay then."

Hermione smiled and joined in on the conversation about different kinds of Wizard sweets.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys liked it. :)**


	4. Year Two Part One

**A/N: Hello my readers! We are now venturing into 2nd Year, ooh... wow that was lame. Hope you like this one! :)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

_Year Two Part One_

* * *

"So, girls; how was your summer?"

"Evans went to her first Fair." James' smirk almost covered his face.

Remus looked up from his book. "How d'you know?"

"We saw James and Sirius there."

"Unfortunately," Lily mumbled, "I'm going to find Severus." She stood up and crossed to the compartment door.

"Watch out, Evans. Don't let his slimy hair touch you; wouldn't want your face to be all greased up and ruined."

"Good luck when you try out for the team, Potter!" Lily snarled.

"Why would _I _need good luck?"

"Because, you wouldn't want to fall off that broom of yours, what with that big head and all."

"You wound me, Evans! I thought you were the nicest bird at Hogwarts?"

"Only to people when they deserve it. See you lot at the Sorting." She slammed the door shut and stomped away.

"So... Sirius, are you trying out?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I'm trying out for Beater. So I can relieve pent up frustration, you know?"

"'Pent up frustration'? For what?" Hermione's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at him.

"Just family stuff. Nothing you need to worry about, Hermione."

"Isn't your brother being Sorted this year?" Remus asked.

"Yeah" He said distastefully.

"I didn't know you had any siblings."

"Yeah well, we're not exactly close." Silence filled the compartment after that, but James soon broke it by a conversation with Sirius about Quidditch try-outs.

* * *

Hermione clapped along with the rest of Gryffindor when the newest First Year joined their House.

"Regulus Black" She felt Sirius stiffen up from beside her as she watched a carbon copy of him sit at the stool.

_"Slytherin!"_

Regulus dropped down and made his way over to the cheering Slytherin's, his eyes meeting his older brother's for a moment before sitting down next to Narcissa Black, his cousin.

* * *

"Sirius are you okay?" Hermione's eyebrows were scrunched together as she looked at him. He had been staring at his food for the last 5 minutes and she was starting to worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine" He sent her a smile, but the charm didn't bark. It wasn't real.

"C'mon mate! Don't worry about that brother of yours. We've got a prank to plan!" James exclaimed.

A smirk lit up Sirius' face and the charm barked. He picked up a piece of his chicken and took a large bite out of it.

"I swear, you eat like a dog!" Hermione laughed and took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"So, 'Mione... you in?" She looked at James, confusion etched onto her face.

"In on what?"

"The prank of course!"

"Oh... well, who _are_ we pranking?"

"The Slytherin's of course!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, "alright, but not _too _bad, okay?"

James waved her last comment off before turning towards Remus, "Are you in, Remus?"

"Not tonight, sorry." He mumbled.

"What do you mean not tonight! What's going on?!" James persisted.

"My mum's sick again, I have to go see her."

Sirius looked at him suspiciously and Hermione seemed worried.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know."

"You just got here Remus, why'd you leave right now mate?"

Remus finally looked up at them, dark circles were under his eyes, and he looked like he was going to be sick.

"Remus, are you okay?" Hermione laid a hand on his shoulder and he flinched away.

"I-I'm f-fine. No n-need to worry 'M-mione."

She shook her head and stood up, "C'mon, we're taking you to the Hospital Wing."

James and Sirius pulled Remus up by the arms, supporting him, while Hermione went to go talk to Professor McGonagall.

* * *

After dropping Remus off at the Hospital Wing; James, Sirius, and Hermione decided to postpone the prank for the night, they were too worried about their friend, and it was getting dark.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Hermione asked.

"He'll be fine! He always is." James stuffed his hands in his pockets and started climbing up the stairs that led to the third floor.

"I don't know... I have a bad feeling."

"Oh, come on Hermione! Listen, Remus is going to be fine." Sirius lightly shoved Hermione up the staircase.

"Hey guys, look! Full moon!" James excitedly pointed to the sky out the window.

"How can you tell? It's just barely coming up." Hermione asked.

"I just can."

"Oi," Sirius took a closer look outside. "What's Madam Pomfrey doin' outside, isn't she supposed to be taking care of Remus?"

"Isn't _that_ Remus right there?" She pointed to the figure that was walking beside Madam Pomfrey.

"Did Pomfrey go _mad_?! She's taking him to the Whomping Willow! We _have_ stop her!" James took off down the staircase, Hermione and Sirius close behind.

* * *

James carefully lead the other two across the grounds, stopping once he saw Madam Pomfrey and Remus. He quickly shoved Hermione and Sirius behind a bush and jumped in after them.

The three watched as the school's Matron used her wand to pick up a large stick and poke a knot in the Whomping Willow.

The tree immediately stopped thrashing around, and Remus crawled into a hole into the trunk. Madam Pomfrey followed behind him.

"I did not know that the Whomping Willow could actually stop _whomping_, did you?" James looked over at his friends as they shook their heads.

"I wonder where that hole leads to..." Hermione started to stand up in order to investigate, but was yanked back onto the ground by James.

Madam Pomfrey had come out of the hole and the Whomping Willow went back to its thrashing.

They watched her leave and, when there was no other sight of her, the three stood up and walked slowly over to the tree.

James was just about to pick up the discarded stick when there was a howl into the night.

"What was that?!" Hermione whispered, her eyes wide.

"I don't know" He picked up the stick and poked the knot in the tree carefully, the tree stilled it's movements.

They stared at the hole for a long moment before Sirius spoke up.

"Well, come on!" He led the way into the tunnel, James going in after him, leaving Hermione at the end.

They were about to climb an old staircase, when another howl sounded, this time followed by a growl.

Sirius looked up and stared into a pair of big green eyes. _Familiar_ green eyes. His eyes widened with realization. _"Remus."_

The large figured let out a howl and Sirius turned around, screaming.

_"RUN!"_

Hermione led the way, running as fast as she could, out of the tunnel. She could here the creature following them, it's growl filling the tunnel.

* * *

They didn't stop running, even when they were safely in the castle. They finally reached the Gryffindor Tower, severely out of breath.

"A _Werewolf_, Remus is a _Werewolf?!"_ James wheezed out.

Hermione collapsed on the couch, trying to catch her breath.

"Apparently." Sirius rested on the arm chair, his hair blowing out of his eyes with every exhale.

"Well, who cares if he's a Werewolf?" She sent them a look as they stared bewildered at her.

"He's still our friend! Besides, it's not _his _fault. He most likely didn't choose to live his life like this."

"You're right." James sighed. "He's our friend, no matter what he is!"

"We're going to see him tomorrow, right?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to bed, I've had enough adventure for one night. Good night boys." Hermione made her way to the Girls Staircase, Sirius watching her go.

When she was gone, James sent a smirk over to his mate.

"When are you going to ask her out?"

"Shut up." Sirius threw a pillow at his face.

* * *

The three found themselves sitting on Remus' bed in the Hospital Wing for the 3rd week in a row. Remus was asleep, well, unconscious. His face had cuts and bruises all over it, and his arms and legs were covered with bandages.

"We _need _to find a way to help him." Hermione leaned her head on her palm. Never in her 13 years of life, had Hermione ever wanted to help someone as much as she wanted to help Remus.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." James rubbed at his eyes and let out a yawn. He hadn't been able to sleep well for days, and he was starting to fall asleep in his classes.

"Shh... he's waking up!" Hermione held a silent finger to her lips and pointed.

James woke up immediately and smiled widely, he leaned in close to his friend's face, waiting for him to open his eyes. When he saw them fluttering, he shouted. "Good morning, handsome!"

_"Aah!" _Remus nearly fell out of the bed, but Hermione grabbed hold of him before he could.

_"James!" _Hermione glared at him, gently helping Remus sit up.

"What?" He gave her an innocent look, his hands folded together in his lap. He gave her a cheeky grin when she continued to look disapprovingly at him.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Remus looked at them, pure fear in his eyes.

"We know, Remus." Hermione said gently.

"Kn-know what?"

Sirius smirked at his friend, his eyebrows raised. "About your _furry little problem_."

"Wh-what? Pft, I don't have a problem. What are you guys talking about?"

James sighed, "We _know_ that you're a _Werewolf_, Remus."

Remus' eyes widened in fear, "You d-do?"

"Yes." Hermione said firmly.

Remus sighed, his eyes now downcast, "Well... I guess that's it, then. It was nice having you three as my friends, I really appreciated it." He jumped when James and Sirius started laughing.

"Oh, come on Remus! You don't _honestly_ believe that we're not going to be your friends anymore, do you?"

"B-but, I'm a _werewolf_!"

"So," Sirius shrugged. "Who cares?"

Remus stared at them as though they were mad. "The whole Wizarding World cares, Sirius!"

Hermione laid a hand on his shoulder, "True, but our point is, Remus... we don't care."

"Yeah, we're still going to be your friends. We're not leavin' you mate." James gently patted his shoulder, though he still winced. "Sorry."

Remus sighed and a small smile formed on his busted lip, "Well... I guess I'm stuck with you lot then."

"Rude... but very true." Sirius answered. "Oi! You're lucky you're injured, or I would have beat you." He glared at Remus, who had just thrown his pillow at him.

* * *

**A/N: And the 1st part of Second year is done. Woo Hoo! Hope you guys liked it. Read, review... do whatever, go wild for all I care! Just don't break the computer screen, I don't think it'll be worth it. :P Bye! :)**


	5. Year Two Part Two

**A/N: I am SO SORRY. It has been sooo long. I've been really busy since I've been out of school. Anyway, I'm gonna try to make it up to you guys. Also, for those who know the Holiday and/or live in the US or at least celebrate: HAPPY LATE FOURTH OF JULY. I hope you enjoy this, I've been having SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK for this story, so I hope it's good.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

_Year Two, Part Two_

* * *

Ever since that day in the Hospital Wing, Hermione, James, and Sirius have been in the library looking up different things about Werewolves. Unfortunately, they haven't found much.

"There should be more information in the _Restricted Section_." Hermione whispered.

"Are you _mad_?! We'll never get in there without a note!"

Hermione stared at James for a moment, truly speechless. Even Sirius stared at his mate in bewilderment.

"Since when are _you_ the one to follow _rules_, James?"

"I do _not follow rules_, that's _you_!"

_"SHH!"_

James gave Ms. Pince a sheepish grin and immediately went back to the book he was sifting through.

* * *

Hermione sat down next to Sirius and quickly filled her plate with mash. She quickly started to shovel it down, only taking two sips of her pumpkin juice to soothe the burn on her tongue.

"What's you're hurry?" James said, before stuffing a roll in his mouth.

"Madame Pince is up there, eating." She gestured to the staff table. "This is the only _real_ chance to get into the restricted section," she added, her voice lowering to a whisper.

Sirius' eyes widened, "You're going _now_?"

Hermione nodded before shoving the last of her mash into her mouth. She quickly took a sip of the pumpkin juice from her goblet before hurrying out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione held her electric torch tightly in one hand as she got closer to the library. She didn't see Filch in the Great Hall, so she had to be a bit more cautious if she didn't want to get caught. She carefully pulled open the library door, making sure to be as quiet as possible.

_"Oi!"_

Hermione jumped, she quickly caught her torch before it hit the ground and used her foot to hold the door open. She turned and glared at Sirius, who looked at her sheepishly in return.

"Sorry—"

_"Shh!"_ Hermione put a finger to her lips and waved him over. As soon as he got close enough, she smacked him on the arm.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?"

_"Shh!"_ She opened the door as quietly as she could and slipped inside, Sirius behind her (albeit grumbling and rubbing his-now-sore arm).

They made their way over to the Restricted Section, carefully stepping over the ropes. Hermione carefully picked a book out and sifted through it, Sirius holding the torch so that she could read.

She sighed, "no." Carefully placing the book back, she picked another. She sifted through it for a moment before groaning and put it back.

* * *

Sirius could've sworn that they had searched through the whole Restricted Section, he was getting tired and his eyes were already drooping. He decided to close his eyes for just a moment.

_"Aha!_ Sirius, here it is!" Hermione looked over at him, her smile dropping into an irritated frown when she noticed him sleeping. She pushed him softly, "Sirius!"

He groaned, "Five more minutes... ow!" His eyes sprung open and his hands immediately went to his head, letting go of the torch in the process.

The torch made a loud _thump_ as it hit the floor, the sound echoing in the empty library. Hermione and Sirius stared at each other, wide-eyed, before Hermione took out her quill and parchment and began scribbling down information.

The two froze as they heard the doors open and a soft _meow_ echoed throughout the library.

_"It's Filch's cat!"_ Hermione whispered. She quickly started to pack up what she had, stuffing her torch in the bag also. She grabbed Sirius by the wrist and started to lead him away from the Restricted Section.

* * *

James was waiting for them when they got back, "well?" He stood up from his spot on the couch, eyeing them.

Sirius and Hermione were trying to catch their breath, they had to run yet again to the Common Room. Mrs. Norris had caught sight of them as they were heading up the 3rd floor and they had too get away before Filch came.

"Well what?" Sirius finally gasped out.

James groaned in anticipation, "what did you find?!"

Hermione sifted through her bag and pulled out her notes, handing them to James.

He skimmed through it, his eyebrows furrowing. "What's an _animagus_?"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, I'm going to bed. Goodnight you two." Hermione took back the papers and climbed the stairs to the Girl's Dormitory.

* * *

**A/N: It has been **_**so**_** long, and I am so sorry. I've just been having writers block and now I've finally finished. I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry it's short but I have homework to do. Bye! :)**


	6. Year Two Part Three

**A/N: Hello, yes I have made a comeback. I have to say: I've missed you all. What with summer break, starting high school and volunteering; I've been busy. Plus, I had writers block for this story, unfortunately. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's longer than the last one, I promise.**

* * *

_Year 2, Part 3_

* * *

It was almost Christmas Hols, an Hermione had James and Sirius studying the animagus notes she took— almost every day.

"Why aren't _you_ studying, eh 'Mione?" James asked one day, rubbing at his eyes as he looked over the paper for the 5th time that day. He kicked Sirius, who had fallen asleep, in the shin to wake him up. It didn't seem to work, so he turned back to Hermione.

"Because, I already did last night."

"So, that doesn't mean you can't study now!"

"James, I studied it _10 times_ last night. And now, I'm studying for exams." Hermione turned her attention back to her potion notes.

"Hey, Hermione!" Lily beamed and sat on the arm of Hermione's chair.

"Evans, aren't you bright today!"

Lily glared at James, her lips pressed together tightly. "Potter, aren't you ignorant today!"

James mockingly rested his hand over his heart, "Evans, that hurts. _That really hurts_."

She rolled her eyes and turned to Hermione, "So I wrote my mum. I asked her if I could stay with your family for Christmas this year."

"And, what did she say?" Hermione closed her potions book and turned her attention to Lily.

"She said yes, as long as I come back 2 days before we have to return to Hogwarts."

"Ooh— we've never been to 'Mione's house before, have we Sirius?" The only answer he got was a soft snore from Sirius, who was still asleep.

Lily rolled her eyes once more, "Don't you have anything else to do? Like; torture poor, defenseless First Years, peraps?"

James ignored her, picked up one of the pillows and threw it at Sirius. "Wake up!"

"Oi!" He slurred and jolted upright, throwing the pillow back. Sirius composed himself after giving one last glare to James. "Evans! You look lovely today, doesn't she James?" He winked at his mate, who glared in return.

Lily looked disgusted, "And yet, I still wonder why all the girl's call you charming. I just don't see it."

"Don't worry, _Lily_. You'll understand in time."

"Why you little—"

"_Anyway_," James cut her off. "Sirius; have we ever been to Hermione's house?"

"No, why?"

"Oh good, then it's settled! Hermione, write your mum and tell her that she'll be having two more children to look after." James stood up, "Sirius, old pal. Pack your things, we are going to Hermione's house!"

"Hermione, no! Please, no— don't let Potter and Black ruin our holiday!" Lily begged, grabbing hold of Hermione's arm and shaking her slightly, as if to knock her back into her senses.

"Oh, come one Lily... it could be fun! Besides, dad will need some help putting the lights on the roof. He'll keep them busy."

"Ugh... fine."

* * *

"So, Remus— are you coming to 'Mione's house?" Lily smiled at her friend. "It would make it much easier for me with you around." She said, giving a pointed glare to James and Sirius.

Remus chuckled, "Not for now, no. My mum's still sick, so she'll need some help. But I should be able to come, after Christmas I suppose."

"Oh—I'm so sorry. Tell her I said hi and to feel better." Lily gave him an apologetic smile and turned to Hermione. "I can't wait to get there, do you think your grandparents are coming? I'd love to hear more stories about your grandmother's 'Flapper Days'!"

Hermione smiled and petted Crookshanks, "I'm not sure. I hope so too."

"Wait— you're grandmother was a _what_?!" James shook Sirius' head off his shoulder, causing him to fall on the ground and wake up.

_"Hey!"_

"Shh— what the _bloody hell_ is a _'flapper'_?"

"A what?" Sirius looked from Hermione to Remus, hoping for an explanation.

Hermione giggled, "A _flapper_, is an rebellious woman from the 1920s. They wore their hair short and their skirts and dresses shorter than ever before. They would usually smoke and drink, both of which were illegal at the time."

_"Ooh_. Now, _I _hope that your grandmother is there!" James leaned back in his seat with a cheeky grin.

Lily rolled her eyes and started to pet Crookshanks, "It's really hard to believe that _Potter_ had gotten you a nice present."

Sirius snorted, "_Nice?_ Yeah right!" He mumbled and glared when the cat hissed at him. He picked himself up off the floor, hit James in the arm, and leaned his head against the compartment window, hoping to get a nap-in.

* * *

Hermione and Lily waited for Sirius and James on Platform 9 3/4.

"Didn't they say that they were in the _loo_? I swear, they're worse than _girl's_!" Lily snorted in disgust and crossed her arms. She brightened as an idea came to her, "this is the perfect time to leave them, you know. Your parents are waiting outside of the barrier, it shouldn't be that hard!"

Hermione gave her a disapointed look, "Lily! That would be very rude and disrespectful. Besides, my parents are expecting _four _of us."

Lily sighed, "We could..._lie_—"

"Lily!"

"Sorry."

"Sorry for what?" James and Sirius stepped off the Hogwarts Express quickly as the whistle sounded, their bags floating right behind them.

"Nothing." Hermione said quickly. "We saved you some trolleys. Come on, they're waiting outside the barrier." She pushed her trolley over to the way out and quickly went through it.

"So, you two must be James and Sirius. Hermione's told us all about you. It's nice to finally meet you two." Mrs. Granger said politely.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Granger." Sirius smiled and nudged James at the fact that Hermione spoke about them.

"Please, call me Jane."

"Nice to meet ya, Jane!" James smiled widely and shook her hand.

Jane laughed and turned to Lily, "We're happy to have you again, Lily."

"I'm happy to be here again, Jane." Lily smiled back. "So, how have you been, Henry?"

Henry Granger smiled in the rear view mirror, "I've been just fine, Lily. And you, how are your studies coming along?"

"I've been doing great, passing all of my classes so far."

"That's good!"

"Hermione, dear?"

Hermione looked up from her book, "Yes?"

"Your grandparents won't be coming for another week, Grandfather's not feeling too well."

"Oh, okay. I hope he feels better then."

* * *

"Come on, boys! You can help me set up the lights on the roof." Henry walked by the boys' guest room with the ladder. "Shouldn't take too long. I'll wait for you outside, you two just finish packing."

"This will be fun." James threw some of his muggle clothes into one of the drawers.

"What will be fun?"

"Trying to do things the muggle way. It'll be interesting."

"Oh, _please." _Lily leaned against the door frame, arms crossed over her chest. "You two can't even tie your _own_ _ties_ without magic. This is going to be a nightmare for you." She snickered.

"Are you _sure_ you're the nicest girl in Hogwarts, Evans." James sneered, "Your kind of acting rather devilish, if you ask me."

Lily narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm only nice to people who deserve it, Potter. And _you_, do not deserve it." She turned and marched out of the room.

"And yet, you still fancy her." Sirius snorted and returned to his luggage.

"Ah, _shut up_!" James smacked his best mate on the shoulder before throwing another piece of clothing into his drawer.

* * *

"So, when is your friend Remus coming over again?" Jane Granger carefully place another ornament on the tree, smiling over to the girls fussing over the tinsel.

"Not until after Christmas, his mother is still sick." Hermione picked a piece of gold tinsel out of her bushy hair, only to get another one stuck in the mess. She groaned and tried to pick it out.

"Oh, that's too bad." Jane said somberly, but couldn't help but giggle at her daughter.

"Yeah... too bad." Lily mumbled and threw the silver and red tinsel on different limbs of the tree. She get some stuck on her clothes and slowly picks them off, one by one.

"Hermione, dear. Can you go and hang up the holly and mistletoe?"

"Sure." She got up from her spot, tinsel sticking to her hair and clothes, and grabbed the box that held the plants. She brought a stool over to the main door way and picked a mistletoe out of the box. She stood on the stool, and hung the mistletoe over the door.

_"AAH!"_

_BAM!_

Hermione looked over her shoulder, and noticed that James was hanging upside down on the other side of the window. A cable of colourful lights that was tied around his foot was the only thing holding him up. She was about to jump off the stool to help him when the door was pushed open and knocked her on the ground.

"Oh! Sorry, 'Mione." Sirius helped her up and looked over to the window where James was still hanging upside down. "James fell off the roof, by the way." He pointed over at him, and started to laugh. "Well, at least he's okay."

James glared at him through the window, then smiled wildly, pointing at something above their heads. "Ha! You know the rules, Sirius!" His voice was muffled due to his face now being pressed up against the window.

"What did he say?" Hermione looked over at James, her eyebrows knitting together. She suddenly felt something cold press against her cheek and she stepped back, shocked.

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks tinting pink. "Heh, mistletoe." He pointed above their heads. "It was only to shut him up, don't worry."

Lily snickered at both sights: Hermione and Sirius going all pink and James hanging upside down outside in the cold. She was starting to like Christmas Hols with Potter and Black.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it. I know it's not Christmas yet, but I couldn't help it. Happy Halloween!**


	7. Year Two Part Four

**A/N: Don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me. I am so so so so **_**so **_**sorry. Everything has been going on lately; visiting family, finally finishing up my first year of highschool, staying with friends, volunteer work; plus my birthday was over Christmas break (15 now, and I'm starting to drive). My mind has just been filled with so much things to do lately, so I am so f***ing sorry.**

* * *

_Year Two, Part Four_

* * *

"Hermione, could you come down here, please!"

Hermione looked up from her book and over to Lily. Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, but went downstairs, Lily behind her.

When they rounded the corner, the two girls halted, staring at the sight before them; presents, parcels, large and small, were falling out of the fireplace and landing under the minuscule tree that the Granger's had for the past 3 years. James turned around, his arms spread with a large, cheshire-like grin on his face, "Happy Christmas!"

"Woah," Lily murmured, her gaze trained only on the packages that were still tumbling from, what she presumed, the chimney.

"Courtesy of the Potter Family!" Sirius popped up behind the two girls, placing Father Christmas hats on their heads. He slung his arms around their shoulders and pushed them further into the room.

"Hermione dear-!"

Hermione looked over to the corner of the room, where her mother was; her face had gone a bit pale, her widened gaze never wavering from the fireplace. Hermione realized that, while their family was used to the _idea_ of magic being real, they had never genuinely experienced magic; especially magic like _this_.

"How do you make it stop?" Her mother asked curiously.

"James, when _does _it stop?"

"Shouldn't be but a few more, 'Mione." The boy picked one of the packages up and turned to Mrs. Granger, "Here's one for Mrs. G!"

"Your parents had bought me a present?" She took the gift warily, eyebrows scrunching in confusion as to why this young man's parents, whom she never met, would want to give her a present.

"Oh yeah! Mum and dad don't mind; they _love_ giving away gifts." James picked up a parcel and tossed it to Sirius. "Besides, they love muggles, especially nice ones like yourself."

* * *

The rest of the next hour was spent in opening presents, Mr. and Mrs. Granger trying to return their gifts out of guilt for not getting James' parents anything ("Oh, but it's fine... _really_!"), and Sirius grumbling over the fact that James convinced him to try the newest flavor of _Bertie Botts Flavor Beans_: shampoo ("You said it was _strawberry_!").

Lily was trying her hardest not to laugh as she watched James trip over the top of the lounge chair trying to get as far away as possible from Sirius, who was trying to force him to eat a very suspicious looking flavor bean.

Hermione just rolled her eyes as she fiddled with her new quill set, ones that would change the colour of whatever you wrote that you deemed important; she didn't even notice that James had crouched behind her until Sirius knocked into her in order to get to him.

"Sorry!" He helped pick up the quills that fell out, repaired the ones that broke, and set Hermione up back in the place that she was before. He gave her a quick nod and immediately rushed over to James, who was now getting repeatedly smacked in the arm by Lily for landing on her.

Hermione sighed and was about to fix the quills back into their original place when she felt a tap on her shoulder... _"Remus!" _She got up from her seat and hugged the scrawny boy. "I thought you weren't coming 'till later."

"Yeah, well, it turns out that my mother had gotten better a few days earlier than expected." He gave her a slight squeeze before hugging Lily as well.

"Well, I'm glad she's getting better!" Lily pulled him close, "thank goodness you're here! One more minute with Potter and Black, and I would've hexed them all the way to _America_!" She whispered.

"I said I was _sorry_!" James exasperated.

_"You stepped on my hand!"_

Remus chuckled and opened his mouth to interject, but was suddenly yanked out of Lily's hold and into the arm of James and Sirius.

"We missed you _sooo much_!" James wailed, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes.

"Don't you _ever _leave us like that _again_!" Sirius mocked, petting Remus' soft hair. When Remus made to move out of their grasp, James immediately jumped on the boy's back while Sirius slid down to grip his knees. "What did we say?"

"G-get off me!" He sputtered, howling with laughter.

"Never!" James held on tightly, weighing his friend down to the point that he fell over. Remus tried crawling away, but Sirius dragged him back while James kept poking him in the sides, making him laugh even more than he already was.

Sirius, seeing an opening, immediately climbed around Remus and stuffed the flavored bean into James' mouth.

_"Ugh! Bogie!"_

* * *

Hermione laid in bed, watching the snow flurry that was sticking to the window; it was nice surprise that Remus came over early, and she was relieved that he was okay. She just couldn't imagine what he had to go through every full moon, and it frequently worried her whenever she saw the fresh cuts and bruises. She glanced over to a sleeping Lily and carefully climbed out of bed before leaving the room completely, glancing once more to check if Lily was still asleep.

She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, pulling out the milk and two mugs. Pouring the milk into a pot, it was soon set to boil on the stove; she grabbed a stool and was searching the cupboard when she saw a hand in her peripheral vision. Hermione gasped and stumbled on the wobbly stool before the aforementioned hand steadied her; she turned and, seeing who it was exactly, started to swat them on the shoulder repetitively.

"_Oi_, stop it!" Sirius grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her off of the stool completely before pulling her into his side. He reached into the cupboard and pulled out the box that she was searching for. "You might want to get the milk before it burns."

Hermione quickly grabbed the pot and set it on another eye before turning off the stove completely. "Are you _trying _to get me injured?"

"Hey, I pulled you off the bloody thing, and I said I was sorry."

She yanked the box out of his hands and immediately tore open a packet, pouring it in one of the mugs before grabbing another and repeating the process into the other mug. "Did you want one?"

"No, I'm good. I just came down for a glass of water." Sirius watched as she mixed the milk and the powder in each mug. "That for Remus?"

"Yeah," she sighed. Grabbing a glass, she filled it with water and handed it to the boy. "How is he?"

"He's doing just fine, 'Mione. No need to worry so much -"

"That's rich coming from you! You worry just as much as I do, Sirius, and you know it." Hermione snapped, she grabbed the mugs and made her way up the stairs, Sirius trailing after her.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I care about him!" She whirls around, glaring. "He's one of my best friends, and he's one of the best people I have ever met. I worry so much because I know I will never be able to empathize with him; I'll never be able to imagine what he's going through and he doesn't deserve to be going through this. And what makes you think that you have the _right_ to tell me not to worry!?"

"'Mione, I never told you not to worry; I just told you not to worry _so much_. It's Christmas Hols and we should be focusing on the good things in life, not the bad. 'Cause that's what Remus is doing; when I left them, he was laughing at James because I told him about the other day when he tried to put snow in Lily's shirt and she kicked him where no man should be kicked. We're still kids, Hermione, we should be having fun."

Hermione giggled at the memory and was about to open her mouth to say something when the door behind them creaked open and James stuck his head out.

"Hey Remus, I think mum and dad made up again. _Ooh_, and mum's got cocoa! "

Hermione glared at the boy before moving past him and towards Remus, who was chuckling at James' puppy dog eyes when Hermione completely dismissed him. "I thought you might want some, here."

Remus grinned and took a sip, "thanks, it's really good."

"Hey, how come you didn't make me some? What kind of hostess are you?"

"First of all: I'm not the hostess; and second of all: here." She rolled her eyes as James' pout turned into a huge smile and he eagerly took the mug out of her hands. "So, Remus, wanna hear the story about how James got into a fight with a four year-old?"

"Oh yes, and don't leave out any details!"

James pouted once more as she told the story, while Sirius stole some of his cocoa, listening intently.

* * *

**A/N: It's short, I know, but it's the best I can do at the moment. I am super happy that you guys still want me to continue this story and I will try to do the best that I can to finish this story. I'm very inconsistent and I am so sorry that you guys had to wait almost a whole year just for this short chapter. By the way: how would you guys feel about a Teddy/Victoire story, or just oneshots? I've been really into them lately, so I might try it out, what do you guys think? **

**Read, Like, Review, Follow if you want. Love you guys.**


End file.
